


永寐之宴

by snipeyozora



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipeyozora/pseuds/snipeyozora
Summary: 殤不患vs妖魔們，雖然妖魔很可怕，但是人一定比鬼更可怕的不要擔心！(？)





	1. Chapter 1

１

「哎呀呀，竟然與殤大俠走散了，這可真是……」原本他們是三人同行的。

 

沒錯，凜雪鴉正與殤不患、浪巫謠結伴旅行。

 

殤不患當然是百般不願意，可是無論如何躲閃走避，似乎都避不開這位東離地頭蛇。凜雪鴉甚至不惜變裝跟蹤，就這樣一路糾纏他，口口聲聲嚷著「可以遇到很多有趣的事啊！」，跟塊牛皮糖似地甩都甩不開。

而殤不患的西幽樂師同伴浪巫謠與聆牙一開始相當不喜歡凜雪鴉。聆牙逮著機會就想罵罵凜雪鴉這個菸槍渾蛋，而浪巫謠則是明明白白地討厭到若是殤不患不介意的話，他會毫不猶豫地砍了這惹事生非的東離盜賊。

凜雪鴉還挺喜歡言靈之物跟他拌嘴的，至少現階段算是新鮮有趣，另外他也相當自信浪巫謠絕沒有一劍捅死他的本事，就算有，難不成自己開溜的速度還會慢嗎？殤不患拗不過凜雪鴉的死纏爛打，基本上已經是睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，只求凜雪鴉別閒來無事耍嘴皮子挑釁搞事，導致兩人在他身邊大打出手就行。

但屏除凜雪鴉喜歡讓別人捲入事件（這點殤不患也沒資格說他，畢竟身上帶著藏劍目錄的通緝要犯就算心裡不願意，事件也是伴隨著他而產生）、抱持著遊戲人間看好戲的心態之外，跟他一起旅行好處不少。但凡是在各地移動，熟悉東離人情風土的凜雪鴉就有好幾種不同的旅行方法，不一定最省銀子，但大幅減少了餐風露宿的狀況。

殤不患漂泊慣了，對於旅程的舒適度自然沒那麼講究，不過不代表他不喜歡在可以遮風避雨的屋簷下吃飯睡覺。對於凜雪鴉能夠輕易避開官府巡察，找到驛站、渡口、船家，各村鎮的實惠酒家、客棧，他還是挺感激的。浪巫謠則是一貫地沉默，安安靜靜地待在旁邊，也算是接納了凜雪鴉這個旅伴。最近就算是長一點的路途，三人必須露天席地紮營過夜，也能有默契地分工合作，選擇適合的棲身處、準備柴火、尋找食物與飲水，聆牙甚至已經可以捱個一整晚不跟凜雪鴉吵架，津津有味地聽他舌燦蓮花、唱作俱佳地訴說各種稀奇古怪的東離軼聞。

比如除了仙鎮城與鍛劍祠之外，東離的護印師與鍛劍師們多半散居在哪些地區，在這當中最有名的刀與劍是哪些；曾經是一大惡勢力的玄鬼宗尚未發跡前，魔脊山上其實聚集了滿滿修魔的道士；在這裡的劍客們曾經追逐技冠群倫的名號，蜂擁報名由永世劍聖與一干專業人士所舉辦，四年一度的劍英大會因故無法再舉行；東離國最絕世的美人、最珍貴的寶物、最兇惡的魔龍、最乖僻的妖物、最離奇的懸案、最無能的官府……這些故事由東離最知名的盜賊掠風竊塵娓娓道來，劇情鋪陳引人入勝，結尾還常吊足了人胃口，使人還想知道究竟發生了什麼事，也難怪他市場說書就能賺進不少現銀。

浪巫謠極少出聲打斷滔滔不絕的凜雪鴉，但他對這些故事總有各式各樣的疑問──這些故事，這個男人究竟是道聽塗說，抑或是……牽涉其中？比起極少提自己事情，神神秘秘的殤不患，凜雪鴉這個人說得可多了……但哪些是真？哪些是假？虛實交錯反而令人難以分辨。浪巫謠僅僅直覺認為凜雪鴉絕非等閒人物，更糟的是本性惡質──只不過他的行為舉動卻恰恰好造成掃除藏汙納垢、除惡護善的結果罷了。

東離的城鎮人口密集，充滿活力，有時甚至到深夜街道都還點著燈、小販做著生意，熱熱鬧鬧；相對地地處偏遠、人煙稀少的郊野山林，除了蟲鳥野獸外，還隱藏著不少魑魅魍魎。這跟西幽差異不大，只是種類的不同罷了。不如說比起煩人的蚊蠅，絕大多數的豺狼虎豹、妖魔精怪還不到擾人的地步。越是高調作惡的妖怪，越是多人討伐，作亂不了太久；而小型魔物雖須提防，可也不必太過擔憂，像他們這種浪跡天涯的旅人，總有武藝或法子可以解決。

他們三人結伴同行，相互照看，至今的路途中也都平安無事。凜雪鴉熟悉地理環境與妖物種類，本身也擅長術法；殤不患與浪巫謠均擁有單獨穿越鬼歿之地的退魔之力，加上凜雪鴉熟知東離魔怪的弱點，毋須動手，一張嘴就能支使著兩個人掃除障礙了。

不過武功再怎麼高強，迷路真的就沒了辦法。

他們三人原本還走在鋪著石磚的道路上，預計步行三個時辰，就能趕在天完全黑之前抵達最近的城鎮。尚是大白天，不過山林植披茂密，濃濃樹蔭掩去了陽光的照射，使周邊顯得略暗，雖不致於黑到看不清路──他們才這麼想著，便一腳踏進了一片濃霧。

如煙如雲的茫茫濃霧籠罩了他們四周，可視範圍一下變得很窄，凜雪鴉取出了一顆明珠作為引路的照明，「這片濃霧……還真是大啊。殤大俠要不要牽著在下的手啊？或者是拉著在下的衣襬，可別走丟了。」東離的盜賊打趣說道，被殤不患果斷地拒絕了，「免了！」就這麼一條路，跟著走就對了，哪那麼多花招。而浪巫謠亦步亦趨地跟在殤不患背後，視覺看不清的由聽力補上，仔細聆聽周遭的動靜。

這裡……太奇怪了。除了他們三人踩在腐葉上的腳步聲外，林中的蟲鳴鳥叫竟一下全消失了。

浪巫謠抬眼想要捕捉前面人的背影，但那黑色的披風、茶褐色的衣角一下溶入了眼前的蒼茫白霧。「不患！」他忍不住出聲叫喚，並快步上前，搭上了最近的人影，然而他很快地鬆開了手。

銀白長髮的貌美青年略顯吃驚地回頭，「這……」紅玉一般的細長雙眼微微睜大了些，浪巫謠在對方眼瞳的倒影裡看見自己的表情，頓時噤了聲。

舉著發光珠子的凜雪鴉沒漏掉樂師面無表情中無法歛去的一絲恐慌，「殤大俠不見了？」雖然他使用的是疑問句，但由對方的神情來看，是肯定的。

能夠掩蔽浪巫謠聽力、以及他的視力，隔絕了他們互相感知對方的能力，這霧肯定有詭。殤不患絕不是輕忽大意之人，不會這樣一轉身就走丟了。若只是遭遇陣法，或者走到岔路，憑著他的體力與腳力，大可以爬到樹頂上尋找方位，天還沒黑之前他們就能在山腳下會合。但……這鋪天蓋地的詭異濃霧掩蓋下，可能沒那麼簡單。

「不患哥哥！」聆牙著急地嚷嚷了兩句，「不患呀！你在哪裡啊！咿！」浪巫謠按住了琴身，指爪撥動出一波強勁琴音，聲音形成的波浪鏗鏘地竄入面前的霧氣，瞬時像是打進了棉花堆似地，原本清亮高亢的琴音變得虛無朦朧。

連續向四周彈出錚錚琴響，卻沒收到任何的反饋，浪巫謠還想再試，卻被凜雪鴉按住了右手。「先等等。」

浪巫謠頓了一下，左手緊握住聆牙的琴頸，害他發出了一聲怪叫。

 

「看來這是某種術法。」銀髮的盜賊若無其事地鬆開了對方冰冷的手，「如果沒有找到源頭的話，除非施法的人物──或妖物自行解開，我們大概也走不出這林子。施這種法不外乎是需要隱蔽自己、分散或為了困住獵物所佈下的陷阱，對手決不會強到哪裡去。」只是狡猾或心思陰狠複雜。凜雪鴉收著這句話沒說，他把明珠放回袋內，重新點燃自己的菸管。「現下最要緊的是與殤大俠會合。殤大俠武藝高強，我倒是不擔心……」可是紅髮的樂師卻緊皺起了眉頭。

 

兩人是想到一塊兒了。

 

要是正面衝突，哪怕是遠古的魔神都無法動到那男人一分一毫，但一些小手段卻能讓他吃盡苦頭。

耳朵靈敏的樂師此時搖了搖頭，「有東西來了。」旋即抱起琵琶擺好備戰姿態。

 

「看來今天沒那麼好過了吶──」他倆現在得協力對付四面八方自濃霧暗林中冒出來的魔物。凜雪鴉隱隱按耐著心頭不安的預感，優雅地揮舞起手中的煙月。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

２

 

殤不患知道自己肯定迷路了。在濃霧中。

方才明明還聽得見前後人的腳步聲，但在一個踏步之後，突然變得靜寂無聲，只殘留下自己靴子踩在樹葉堆上的聲音。

「……唉。」殤不患大大地嘆了一口氣，搔了搔下顎。他已經原地打轉了幾圈，很確定自己既沒有走在凜雪鴉的後面，也沒走在浪巫謠的前面，地上的石板路雖然存在，但肯定是岔了。

他踢了踢腳下石板，不知道這會通往哪裡，濃霧讓他看不清遠處的景物，毫無陽光照進來的樹林看起來格外陰森。即使曉得自己得盡快跟另外兩人會合，可是也清楚現在此地有詭異，不是那麼簡單能破除陣法。

嗚嗚……嗚嗚……

不遠處傳來啜泣的聲音。殤不患又嘆了一口氣，邁步往聲音的源頭前進。

「嗚嗚……」在一片濃霧中出現了一個藍色衣裳的小男孩，正用袖子擦著眼淚。男孩有一雙天空色彩的眼睛，看起來卻黯淡無光。「叔……叔……」

「說吧，要我去哪做什麼？」殤不患保持一段距離，開口。「大妖魔在哪裡？」

小男孩瞬間露出了被噎住的表情，張開了嘴，眼淚一下就停住。

在這個深山老林大濃霧裡面，一個小孩坐在路邊哭，是能多普通？

「哥哥們會發怒的！」小男孩氣憤地抹了抹臉，一張臉生得標緻，但欠缺生氣。

「妖魔發火我管不著啊，我只是路過罷了。不能讓我離開這裡，回到原來的路上嗎？」殤不患試圖跟聽得懂人話的小妖溝通。「過了這林子應該就是下山……」

「沒用的，」藍眼的小男孩露出相當苦惱的神情，「哥哥……兄長們的法術不是一般人能破解的！除非……」

殤不患揮了揮手，「除非打倒你兄長們，是嗎？」他終於將手按在腰間的拙劍上，因為從密林中出現了大量似曾相識的玩意兒。「等等，那些是你哥哥嗎？」

小男孩露出了嫌惡的表情，「這些噁心的東西哪配做我兄長！」男孩發出一陣奇怪的笑聲後一溜煙跑走了，留下殤不患一個人面對不斷冒出來、四肢扭曲、穿著破爛的衣物、臉上──如果還沒完全腐爛的地方算是臉的話，眼睛的位置上綴著兩個紅紅的詭譎亮光，各個健步如飛但行進姿態奇特的喪屍們。

「欸、喂！」這不是夜魔森林與亡者之谷的特產嗎？殤不患拔劍，這些可就不是說人話能夠解決的麻煩了。

喪屍並不特別難打，可是殤不患仍未尋找到離開迷霧術法的通路，要是這樣一直沒完沒了地戰鬥下去，體力也會大幅消耗。殤不患一面打一面閃躲，飛身進竹林裡，若喪屍打算繼續追上來，他可能就要學凜雪鴉放火燒山了。殤不患從隨身小包中取出火種，用樹枝隨手做了一支火把。

所幸喪屍打得差不多了，零散的行屍在竹林外遊蕩，看見火光卻沒有追過來的意思，或許是知曉殤不患的意圖，抑或──這裡就是大妖魔的巢穴。

竹林中心赫然出現了一棟外觀精緻、美輪美奐的暗紅色樓宇。方才還一片霧茫茫地，現在卻清晰可見，裡頭隱約傳來絲竹樂音。竹林外圍看起來仍被白霧團團圍住，外面遊走殘存無幾的喪屍嚎叫遠遠地傳來。若無法走出這竹林，或許樓房內才有破解的關鍵。

殤不患沒有猶豫太久，樓房的雕花木門咿呀地自動敞開，同時一陣風颳起，伴隨竹葉颯颯地飄落。不知道這是今天嘆的第幾口大氣，他邁步走向詭異樓閣，一踏進屋子裡，手上的火把噗地應聲熄滅，門反而是無聲地掩上。

比起華美的外觀，內部要簡陋得多。壁上雖燈火搖曳，仍然不足照亮整個室內，顯得相當昏暗。八角形的室內空間邊緣堆了許多雜物，看起來像是書籍卷宗與藥櫃雜亂無章地放置在一起，角落有一個布滿灰塵與蜘蛛絲的旋梯，應該是通往二樓，屋子的半面牆則掛上了大大小小的銅鏡。屋子裡最醒目的是一張大床，在床的旁邊或坐或臥著好幾位年輕力壯、面若冠玉的青年，殤不患掃視了一下，竟有十來個人。或者說，人形的妖魔。

「歡迎。」不知是哪一位開的口，聲音像是許久沒說過話似地，有氣無力的沙啞。殤不患在各地旅行，見聞中不乏氣宇軒昂、貌若潘安的男子，更別說他身邊的旅伴相貌優雅華美到他都開始有點兒視覺疲勞……但這屋內的男子們奇怪的地方是，乍看之下每一位都英俊非凡，可卻感覺少了點什麼。

像是不協調的圖畫，缺乏生氣與個性。拼湊。

沒錯，這些男人們看起來像是基於某種動機或希望而製作的，美麗的人偶。

高矮壯瘦各個不同，外貌從粗獷到豔麗——但全都透著異常妖邪與空虛的氣氛。

「不必客氣了，我只想請教怎樣才能走出這片迷霧到附近的村莊。」殤不患的劍尖朝下，冷靜地觀察身邊的環境。

如果這一屋美男子就是設下陣法的妖魔，只要收拾了他們，陣法應可立即破解。他無法肯定，不過眼下除了對方大發慈悲解開法術替他指路之外，只剩下打鬥一途。這幾位男子似乎對殤不患的詢問充耳不聞，只是彼此間互相交談，好像是在尋求一個可以回答他的共識。

「藍藍真蠢、」「就是……這種糙漢……」「廢物」「總有別種用途……」「算了這眼珠顏色我也膩了，想換換。」「外表不怎麼樣肝說不定很美味」「還有血、」

男子們中似乎也分上中下階級，看似下人、樣貌平凡、眼神呆滯的少年們緩緩地站起身，離開大床，朝著殤不患撲過來。

這些邪物沒有武器，不過行動遠比喪屍敏捷，殤不患瞬間就打倒了一擁而上的兩個妖魔──與斬殺喪屍不同的是，他們的屍體像是炸開似地噴出了血──他們分明不是活人，但噴出的血漿卻異常地多——不妙！

喪屍、邪靈人偶、妖魔的術法。他想起泣宵女妖的死靈操縱，及各式各樣他前所未聞的法術與符咒。

殤不患衣袖一甩，妖物的血並未直接噴到他，匆匆一瞥染血的布料，沒有腐蝕性。才暗自感到慶幸，又擔心在屋內行動實在礙事時，有個輕柔熟悉的嗓音喚住了他。

自二樓台階緩緩步下一位身形頎長、容姿貌美、身著白色系華麗服飾，披著一件貂皮大氅，手上握著一卷書籍的銀髮美男子。

「什、」殤不患發出了驚愕的聲音，僅僅分神不足一秒，便被後頭一個比他高出一個頭的男子握住了下顎，雖然極快便掙脫開來，但對方的血灑了他一臉，嘴裡嚐到一股腥甜。

要糟！

殤不患先是立刻抿起了嘴唇，然而身體的反射使他嗆咳了起來，不確定自己剛是不是嚥進了什麼不該吞下的可疑毒液，想要反抗時身體卻倏地失去了力氣。趁抵抗鬆懈時，其他男人陸續抓住了他的肩膀、手腕、腳踝，自階梯上下來的銀髮男人見到他狼狽的模樣露出了一抹端麗的微笑，「好久沒見著溫暖的人類了。」對方捧著他臉的手十分冰涼，殤不患打了個冷顫。

 

這……可麻煩了……。


End file.
